songficoneshot
by Aura908
Summary: what happens after kagome sees inuyasha kiss kikyo?what will her feelings do to her?what will inuyashas feelings do to him?one shot/song-fic


a/n:hi!this is my first song fic/one shot so i accept critisism hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
summary:what happens after kagome sees inuyasha kiss kikyo?what will her feelings do to her?what will inuyashas feelings do to him?one shot/song-fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
rated pg13:for fluffyness,singingness,hating on kikyo,and some mild bad words........if you are a kikyo fan don't read this.well you can read it cause its not like she dies or anything,just that people are hating on her.........read it if you please........ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
feelings  
  
it was early mornin and to know ones suprise kagome was awake thinking about that day that she saw inuyasha and kikyo......kiss.  
  
'why did he kiss her....why'd i have to be there to see them kiss?god i hate him!'  
  
sudenly a song struck her mind.  
  
~Please just don't play with me My paper heart will bleed This wait for destiny won't do Be with me please I beseach you Simple things, that make you run a-way Catch you if I can~  
  
thats exactly how she felt.that she wouldn't catch inuyasha and that kikyo would end up taking him to hell with her....damm her.  
  
~Tears fall, down your face The taste, is something new Something that I know Moving on is, easiest when I am around you. So bottle up old love, And throw it out to sea, Watch it away as you cry Now a year has past The seasons go  
  
Please just don't play with me My paper heart will bleed This wait for destiny won't do Be with me please I beseach you Simple things, that make you run a-way Catch you if I can  
  
Waiting, day to day it goes through My lips, are sealed for her My tongue is, Tied to, a dream of being with you To settle for less, is not what I prefer  
  
Summer time, the nights are so long The leaves fall down, and so do I into the arms of a friend Winter nights My bedside is cold, for I am gone And spring blossoms you to me~  
  
'yup that song said it all...she would lose him forever and will live miserably ever after with a guy she hated.all because of kikyo..'  
  
!`in feaudal japan`!  
  
inuyasha was sitting in his favorite branch thinking of her....  
  
'she saw us,that wench saw us.....why did she have to see us!now she'll never forgive me....kikyo,why!just leave me alone!'  
  
that last line reminded him of a song he had heard kagome sing once  
  
~I worry, I wonder all the time why worry It's killing me, forget about it~  
  
'yea why do i worry?oh yea......cause i love her....kikyo,i hate her....she wont leave me alone!'  
  
~I whisper, remember what she did Don't miss her Set me free, she won't allow it~  
  
'stupid kikyo........she wont set me free....leave me alone....i'll wait for you kagome.even if it takes awhile,or even forever...'  
  
~Angry and gone, and the list goes on and on If it's love, I will differ, I'm being lost being with her  
  
I can't move on, I can't take it She, she says we won't ma-a-ake it now I can't move on, I can't take it She, she says we won't ma-a-ake it now  
  
Be-lieving, the things i did were wrong I'm leaving It fades a-way, forget about it She's binding, can't do a thing alone Rewinding Times before, can't live without it  
  
I don't know But you did but you did ut yo-ou did Please don't go Now my feelings for you they're now lost 'cause we're through anymore I'll write you , I'll call you Now~  
  
'thats how me and kagome are...she says we wont make it,and i think we will'  
  
!`back wit kagome`!  
  
'i'll admit even though i hate him i-i-ilovehim!......did i just say that?.i-i-i did say it!boy do i pity myself.......i know he doesn't love me...i'm just his shard detector....he loves kikyo.....'  
  
she was going back to the feaudal era and since she was listening to her cd player the next song scared her....  
  
~I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind~  
  
'wah!that song.........whats going on?i didn't put that song on..........it reminds me of him.'  
  
~I aint trippin, I'm just missin You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean You kept me hangin on a string why you make me cry I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies I aint trippin, I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah  
  
Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothin I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
Chorus: I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you It's true I'm stuck on you  
  
Now loves a broken record that's been skippin in my head I keep singin yesterday, Why we gots ta play these games we play I aint trippin, I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah  
  
Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool  
  
Chorus: I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you It's true I'm stuck on you  
  
Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothin I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
Chorus: I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin' of you It's true I'm stuck on you~  
  
'YEA SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STUCK,HOW STUPID AM I TO LOVE HIM.....'  
  
# nightfall #  
  
`!BACK WIT INUYASHA`!  
  
'she didn't speak to me at all,she hates me so much......stupid kikyo,you ruined everything........'  
  
he climbed down the tree and spotted kagomes cd player,it was still on so he decide to listen to it.he climbed back up to the branch and waited for the next song.  
  
~Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close But so far all I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
corazon I can't stop dreaming of you No puedo dejar de pensar en ti I can't stop dreaming Como te necesito I can't stop dreaming of you Mi amor, como te extrano  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said "I love you" I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly~  
  
'how?this song.........it reflects,like the situation i go trough every night............how did it do that?'  
  
he was scared.......so he put it back.  
  
#morning#  
  
kagome followed inuyasha trough the woods without him knowing,she really wanted to talk to him but couldn't.......it was to tough to face him,she though he would break her heart.he led them trough the forest until he got to a clearing,it was beautiful.it was filled with flowers and theres was a medow and there was plenty af shade......it was a place to think.  
  
inuyasha:why does she do that.......why is she ignoring me?i don't want her to stop talking to me,i feel so empty if i don't hear her voice....  
  
to kagomes amazement inuyasha started crying.  
  
inuyasha: *in a whisper* i never meant to hurt you.....  
  
kagome tought about that last line.....i never meant to hurt you.....wha?hes crying over me......a song snapped into her brain and it fit the situation perfectly so she steped out of the bushes and started singing..........  
  
~I'll always remember it was late afternoon. It lasted forever, but ended so soon. You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky, I was changed.  
  
In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside. Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment that I saw you cry.  
  
It was late in September and I've seen you before. You were always the cold one but I was never that sure you were all by yourself, staring at a dark gray sky. I was changed  
  
In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside. Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment that I saw you cry.  
  
I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make your everything, All right.  
  
Ill always remember it was late afternoon I n places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside. Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment that I saw you cry.  
  
I think I saw you cry The moment I saw you cry I wanted to know you  
  
he had stared up at her while she was singing.  
  
inuyasha:u-u heard me?  
  
kagome:yea............please don't cry over me,i just wanted to tell you that i-i- iloveyousopleasedon'tbreakmyheartbysayingthatyoudon'tlovemecausetheniwonteve rforgiveyou.............hehe  
  
inuyasha:0.0........i don't think you have to worry about that cause i-i-i love you too.heh  
  
kagome:you do?what about kikyo?  
  
inuyasha:well....yea,kikyo means nothing to me.you do.  
  
with that revalation of love they kissed and walked of in each others arms.  
  
fin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lol,that was my songfic/one shot thing  
  
what ya think?  
  
the songs featured were:  
  
aar:paper heart aar:why worry stacie orrico:stuck selena:dreamin of you mandy moore:cry  
  
i think some of these songs suck but they really worked for the fic. please review :) thanx  
  
bye,bye my treachearous friends  
  
-rock on 


End file.
